


Taeil's (Un)Forgettable Night

by honEy D (nitori_chan_san)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But Taeil Doesn't Appreciate That Right Now, Hangover, He Lowkey Is, JaeYong - Freeform, Johnny Has Long Legs, M/M, Memory Loss, New Year's Eve, Prompt Fill, Taeil Feels Like An Idiot, Taeil Has A Cat Called Ninja, Taeyong Is A Good Friend, Third Time's A Charm, What else is new, Yuta Is Thirsty For Winwin, johnil, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitori_chan_san/pseuds/honEy%20D
Summary: Taeil doesn't remember what happened last night but he has three different phone numbers written on his arm.orOn January first Taeil calls all the numbers and picks up his memories along the way.





	Taeil's (Un)Forgettable Night

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_II](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_II) collection. 



> **Prompt: Taeil doesn't remember what happened last night but he has three different phone numbers written on his arm.**
> 
>  
> 
> Soooo I saw this prompt and fell in love with it immediately! I love Taeil so much, he’s such a bias wrecker;-;  
> This was pretty refreshing to write between all my other stories:) maybe the quality is a bit lacking though LMAO, so I'm sorry for that^^;
> 
> Enjoy, my dear JohnIl shippers~

Taeil groaned when he woke up. The sun was shining brightly through his half open curtains and it basked the bedroom of his apartment in light. And normally Taeil would appreciate the beauty of it all, looking outside his window to admire the early city life.

But not right now.

Because as soon as the light beams hit his eyes, a pain struck his head like lightning. He let out a pained moan as he turned on his side. His sheets were lying in the weirdest directions and almost fell to the ground, but Taeil was feeling hot anyway. Even if it was winter.

And the first day of the new year.

Yesterday he and a few colleagues from the office went out to celebrate new year’s eve. Normally Taeil wasn’t interested in parties at all and rather spent his time at home with his cat Ninja, but his colleagues were quite persistent and had practically forbidden him to spend yet another night alone.

And call it a New Year’s resolution, but he actually wanted to meet more people.

If people would describe Taeil, it would always be the quiet, smart one. He was known for his intelligence and hard work, but he just didn’t stand out, never really speaking up about things he didn’t agree with or things he liked. He was an introverted person and he didn’t mind.

But sometimes he wished he could just be a bit…

Bolder?

And then there was the fact that he was 24 and hadn’t even been in a serious relationship. He didn’t think of himself as handsome, just okay-looking, but of course, he as well, was waiting for a perfect person that could compliment him in many ways.

Maybe he wanted something like Taeyong and Jaehyun, two of his coworkers, seemed to have. They were serious while working, but secretly teased each other when they thought no one was looking. Where normally relationships in the same work environment wouldn’t work out, with them it did. And Taeil was slightly jealous.

Taeil sighed and decided that he should really get up. His cat needed to be fed and he would hate it if she ended up scratching his bedroom door, meowing like a maniac.

So with a heavy head he stood up, immediately regretting it when the room spun around him. He managed to steady himself against the wall and opened the door to his small living room. He was really glad he earned enough money to live alone and in a decent place on top of that. The rent wasn’t too high and the extra costs such as water, gas and internet were included in the price since the woman who he rented it from had a soft spot for the shy, short, but friendly Taeil.

When he picked up some cat food from a drawer his eyes were drawn to something on his arm.

“What the heck?” he mumbled as he studied his limb, covered in black letters and numbers. Since when did he have that? Taeil tried to remember writing something on his arm, but nothing seemed to come to mind. His memories of last night were hazy and he had no idea what had happened.

And he would lie if that didn’t worry him.

He studied his arm again when he had let Ninja jump up the kitchen counter and stroked her fur. To his surprise there were three numbers written on his arm in three different hand writings. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks. What had he done to get this to happen?

The first one was written with a black marker. It was slightly smudged but it was still readable. The notes under the number were slightly confusing.

**_FOR WW~ Xxx mountain man Yuta_ **

Was it meant like ‘Forever’ or what did it mean? Taeil had no idea to be honest. The second one was a number written with a black pen and it was a little harder to read, since the hand writing was pretty messy.

**_The best choice!_ **

Wait what? Who even said that about themselves?”

And the third one didn’t contain a note, but was just a number. It was also written with a black marker, but neatlier.

Taeil sighed heavily, but his heart pounded pleasantly in his chest. After a moment of hesitation he picked up a pen and a sticky note from his table. Carefully he wrote the three numbers down on the yellow paper.

He felt silly when he finished writing. What was he even thinking to get out of this? He was sure he would throw it away later anyway.

Probably.

With another sigh he made himself some coffee and watched the news feed on his laptop. His head was still pounding, but after taking a pain killer it was slightly better and he felt like he could function again slightly. Then he smelled his shirt and cringed. Okay he definitely needed a shower. And so, after patting Ninja’s head a few times and murmuring a soft ‘I’ll play with you later, Ninnie.’ He walked to his bathroom.

The shower did a lot of good things for his body and when he was done, he dried and clothed himself and felt fresh and clean and ready to start his day. Luckily it was Saturday, which meant no work, and he let himself fall down on his couch, his freshly showered hair leaving wet spots on the armrest.

He propped himself up by his hands and shot a look to the kitchen counter where the yellow note was still lying. It seemed to tart him and draw him in at the same time. His memories from last night hadn’t returned to him yet and he couldn’t help but be curious. The black on his arm was still slightly visible after scrubbing it for minutes.

Tentatively he stood up and walked towards the kitchen. He fished his phone from the pocket of his sweatpants and opened his facebook app. He thought for a moment before typing in the name under the first number. ‘Yuta.’

Immediately someone with a few mutual friends popped up and he clicked on the profile.

“Oh.” Taeil said to out loud when he looked at the pictures on his feed. It was a very handsome guy with a bright smile. He looked like an extroverted, sporty person. Vaguely he remembered seeing him last night… Nakamoto Yuta huh? Somehow Taeil felt a little nervous. Did this guy write his number on his arm because he was interested? He barely dared to think like that.

It would be nice though…

With his New Year’s resolution in mind he opened the keyboard on his phone and typed in the numbers on the yellow piece of paper. He stared at the phone number. Was he really going to do this? He bit his bottom lip in hesitation. Then he closed his eyes, pressed the green call button and hastily put the phone to his ear. he heard the familiar beeps and his heart rate sped up.

_“Nakamoto Yuta speaking, who’s this?”_

Okay that last part was a little rude. His voice was nice though, Taeil couldn’t deny that.

“Uh.. Hello this is Taeil… you uhh.” Oh god this was not going well at all.

 _“Oh Taeil hyung!”_ Yuta said excitedly and Taeil felt relief and more nervousness going through him. The guy laughed _“Uwaa I was already wondering if you would call or not. So?”_

“So?” Taeil asked back questioningly.

_“So did you ask him?”_

Huh?

“Uh… ask who?” he asked back.

 _“Winwinnie of course, or Sicheng, whatever.”_ Yuta said as if everything was logical. In horror Taeil realized that this Yuta wasn’t asking for him… but for his Chinese intern Sicheng.

“I don’t really…” Taeil seriously felt like hanging up.

 _“Wait…You.”_ And to Taeil’s annoyance the other let out a chuckle. _“You don’t remember right? Ah I should’ve asked Taeyong, but I swear he wouldn’t let me close to him!”_ Taeil had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

That was until suddenly a scene from last night popped up in his head.

_\--_

_Taeil and Sicheng were standing at the bar. Sicheng was loved by all of his coworkers, but he always came to Taeil to talk or fool around with. The guy behind the bar put down their drinks in front of them._

_“Thank you.” Taeil said and Sicheng nodded a thank you at the guy as well._

_“Uwaa you’re pretty.” The bar guy suddenly said as his and Sicheng’s eyes crossed. Taeil saw Sicheng blush slightly at the words. “I’m Yuta.” the guy said with a bright smile, “And you are?”_

_“Winwin, Uh I mean Sicheng, my name is Sicheng!” The Chinese boy stuttered out._

_Taeil watched the scene amusingly. Winwin was the nickname they had given him at work. As Jaehyun said, he was _and_ really good looking, _and_ a hard worker, so it was a Win-Win situation. _

_Yuta wanted to say something else but got hit on the head by someone that seemed to be his boss. He quickly apologized and walked away, helping other costumers. Taeil turned to Sicheng and slapped his hand on his shoulder._

_“He was flirting with you Winwin! Good for you.”_

_“Hyung…” Sicheng whined in annoyance, but Taeil saw him glancing at Yuta while sipping from his drink. Then the Chinese man murmured “He’s handsome.”_

_Later that night, when Taeil was pretty much wasted, he walked to the bar again. Yuta shot him a grin. “Another one I presume?”_

_“Please.” He said._

_“Hey…” Yuta said after giving him his drink, “Where is the other guy you were with, your friend… Winwin.”_

_“He’s dancing somewhere. He’s an intern I take care of.”_

_A frown appeared on Yuta’s face. “Aish…” then his eyes seem to study him ”Sorry I thought you two were the same age… what’s your name?”_

_“I’m 24. Taeil.”_

_“Oh your older than me?” he said with a surprised expression. then Yuta seemed to have an idea as he rummaged under the counter and came back with a black marker. “Give me your arm.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Your arm.” And Yuta pointed to it._

_Taeil laid his arm on the bar counter, scrunching his face as the surface was wet with alcoholic drinks. Yuta took his arm and put the cap of the marker between his lips as he scribbled down his number and a note right on his arm._

_“Oi!” Taeil said afterwards._

_Yuta grinned at him. “I figured, if you already have one number on your arm, you wouldn’t mind another.” Then his eyes turned more serious. “Taeil-hyung, please pass the number to Sicheng. I’d like to take him out for dinner sometime.”_

_\--_

“OH MY GOD, I am so sorry.” Taeil practically yelled at Yuta. The latter just laughed at him.

 _“Seems like you remember now.”_  Yuta said teasingly. Taeil had never felt so embarrassed before.

“Ah… I’m really sorry for calling.”

“It’s quite okay, but uh..” and Yuta stuttered a bit, “could you still give him my number, I promise I’m not an asshole… well not a huge one.”

Taeil waved his hand dismissively in the air as if the other could see it. “Yeah sure I will.”

Then a short silence fell. And it was so awkward that Taeil squealed a “Bye.” And hung up.

Mortified he laid his phone back on the counter and hid his face in his hands when he felt his cheeks burning up. Those were the worst minutes of his life. Taeil swore he was never going to drink that much again. Suddenly Ninja jumped on the counter again and nuzzled his arms. With a heavy sigh Taeil removed his hands from his face and dragged his hand over Ninja’s back and tail.

“Ugh and that’s why I’m single, Ninnie.”

Ninja just meowed softly.

 

* * *

 

Taeil decided to call the next number when he watching a drama on his laptop, a cup of tea in his hands. Somehow his eyes always flashed to the yellow note that was now lying on the small round coffee table in front of the couch that he was sitting on.

He hated his curious nature and paused the drama. But he couldn’t help it. There were three numbers on his freaking arm… so yeah the first number turned out to be a complete disaster for his pride, but that didn’t mean the other numbers would end up badly…

Right?

Ninja was cocking her head at him and it looked like she was mocking him.

“Don’t judge me, I’m still the one that feeds you.”

It did the trick because Ninja left, probably to jump on Taeil’s bed and sleep like that lazy cat always did.

Taeil drew his knees to his chest on the couch and picked up the note and his phone. With a nervous sigh he pressed the numbers carefully.

“You can do it Taeil. Fighting!”

And he pressed the call button and held it to his ear, the other arm wrapping around his knees. He didn’t have to wait long before he heard a gruff tone on the other side.

_“This is Jinhoo from The Family Handyman Garage, how can I help you?”_

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

“Uhm… I’m Moon Taeil…” he said as he didn’t know what else to say. Maybe there was a guy that worked there that wrote the name on his arm? Oh god… he had a bad feeling about this.

 _“Yes? How can I help you Taeil?”_ The man said borderline impatient and Taeil started to get panicked.

“I- I don’t know? I got your phone number.. somewhere…” he cringed at his own words. Wow way to go Taeil.

 _“That sure is vague isn’t it?”_ the man sighed, “ _Problems with your car? ‘cause that’s what we are. A garage.”_

Yeah Taeil wasn’t stupid, he got that part down.

“My car is fine though.” He said slowly. But then he remembered that one of his rear lights was broken. “Wait! I got it! My rear light, yeah that’s right. My rear light is broken.” It was a relief. But then he realized that he just practically yelled it in his phone and he felt embarrassed immediately. Again.

_“Okay… I guess we can fix that. Do you want to make an appointment? You a student? We always give discounts.”_

And at the man’s words, a flood of new memories made the situation a lot clearer.

\--

_Taeil huffed at his pink haired friend who was looking dashing as always. They both had a bit too much to drink and while Taeyong was quite the flirty, happy drunk, Taeil was more of a whiny one._

_“Everything okay hyung?” Taeyong asked while moving to the music._

_But Taeil wasn’t, because soon the night would end and he would have to walk back to his apartment the whole way or pay for a cab. And cabs on new year’s eve were a hell to find. They always made you pay more than was actually the norm._

_“I’m going to end up walking to my apartment.” He said in a whining tone._

_“But you have a car right? You always come to work with it.”_

_“Yeah but one of my rear lights is broken and you know how much police is out on the streets tonight.”_

_“Ah hyung… that sucks.” Taeyong said with an apologetic tone. “We can share a cab though! Your apartment isn’t far from ours. Just walk from there.” He offered then and with ‘our’ he was referring to him and Jaehyun. They had recently started living together._

_Taeil really wanted to meet someone to share an apartment with as well…_

_“It’s okay.” and he waved his hand while drinking from his drink with his other hand. “Walking is good for my legs and head. I’ll probably fix my car later.” Then his face contorted in a frown. “It’s probably gonna cost a lot.”_

_“Hyung!” Taeyong suddenly half yelled and he grabbed his shoulders suddenly. “I know a place! It’s a great garage. I always go there to fix my car as well. and you know.” And here he smirked at him. “I always act like I’m a student to get a discount. Students get discounts these days.”_

_Taeil was always amused at his friend’s solutions for things. It made him a great coworker and he was not the leader of their department for nothing. Taeil was always too scared to lie about little things like that. It was quite innocent, but Taeil was sure he wasn’t a good bluffer. That’s why even in high school he never cheated on tests before._

_But right now he felt like maybe he needed to be a bit more like Taeyong, so he asked._

_“What’s it called.” And Taeyong beamed at him._

_“Wait a moment!” he said and he turned to Jaehyun who was talking with someone else, “Babe, quickly, give me a pen.” He practically demanded._

_Jaehyun just rolled his eyes but dug in his jacket and to Taeil’s wonder he fished out a pen. Jaehyun really was dedicated to his work. When you needed something, he was the person to bother._

_Then he walked back to Taeil and grabbed his arm. Taeyong’s eyes shot open in surprise when he saw the skin was already covered in black numbers._

_“Oh, Taeil-hyung you’re popular tonight. Please be careful.” But he still managed to write a number down between the two that were already there. Then he let go of his arm._

_“That’s their number! I’m sure your car will be fixed in no time.”_

_\--_

Taeil let out a groan.

Why him?

“N-no it’s okay.” he quickly said to the man. He wanted to end this conversation as soon as possible, “I’ll call back later, bye!” and before the man of the garage could say something else, he pressed the red button.

Taeil let himself fall sideways on the couch lifelessly and took a pillow to put it in his face.

Then he let out a frustrated scream.

“I hate my life. honestly I’m going to kill Taeyong.” He said to himself after letting the pillow fall to the floor. And he let out an ‘Oof’ when Ninja suddenly jumped on his stomach. He shot his cat an annoyed look.

“Can you not? I’m having a crisis here.”

Ninja ignored him and thought that was the perfect moment to roll herself up in a ball to take a nap on Taeil’s warm tummy.

 

* * *

 

It was around seven o’clock when he put down his chopsticks in annoyance while giving the yellow paper a blank stare.

“I’m not doing this.”

He wasn’t hungry anymore in the first place. The hangover still had some effect on his stomach and he much preferred it if the food just stayed right there where it was. He walked to the yellow note and picked it up, before walking to his kitchen and opening the lid of his trash bin, ready to throw it away.

But he still hesitated.

There was one number left he hadn’t called yet. But to be honest he was sure it would be another let down. The other two turned out to be a total embarrassment. And here he had hoped three persons would be interested in him by writing their numbers on his arm.

But, Taeil thought bitterly, of course that wasn’t the case.

He wouldn’t be surprised if the last one was the number of some sort of sex line that one of his friends thought was funny to write down on his skin.

Still…

There was this other part of him that still wanted to try it. It was the part of him that literally said ‘fuck the world and everyone in it’. And somewhere it had a point. When you don’t try, you never know.

Maybe his hangover was to blame, but today he felt like letting that side of him win.

Taeil reasoned, that as long as he would keep his expectations low and kept in mind that it _probably_ couldn’t be worse than his call with Yuta or the garage, his pride wouldn’t get hurt. That said… if it turned out to be another let down, Taeil decided he was never going to attend a party again. He’d had experienced enough awkwardness for a lifetime thank you very much.

He took his phone and started to type in the numbers for the third time that day. His heart was beating fast and he tried to calm it by dragging a hand through his brown, curly hair and breathing in and out softly.

Then he pressed the green button.

The phone went over and after barely three rings someone picked up.

_“Hello this is Johnny.”_

Okay. No weird company. No rudeness. Just a guy with a nice deep voice.

“Hey, so I’ll cut to the case quickly here,” Taeil began, “I’m Taeil and I went out last night, getting totally drunk. When I woke up, your number among others was on my arm. I’m hungover right now and I barely remember anything. That said, I had a _really_ shitty day, so just tell me why it’s there and I can sleep well tonight.” Better be honest from the start to avoid unnecessary confusion. But Taeil still closed his eyes and held his breath waiting for the answer after his ramble.

The guy seemed to be caught off guard for a moment. Then he let out a relieved sigh.

 _“Oh you have no idea how relieved I am right now. I really thought you wouldn’t call.”_ The other guy said excitingly. 

Could this be…

Johnny continued. _“You really don’t remember though? I thought our meeting was quite unforgettable. I at least can remember you very clearly, Taeil.”_ It was said in a low, but teasing tone and it send a shiver down Taeil’s spine. It was a bold thing to say of this guy, and in return Taeil felt like he could be a little daring as well.

“Why don’t you talk me through it.”

The other guy let out a laugh. _“You were very cute. Complaining that you still hadn’t found your special person and all, while all your coworkers were already together with someone.”_

Oh my god. Scrap the not enough embarrassment for today. This was torture.

“I am so sorry. I- I was really drunk.” Taeil apologized mortified. He’d done it, the one guy that was his hope… and he’d scared him away by complaining about his lacking love life

 _“It was endearing really.”_ The guy said in response and it surprised Taeil. _“Because I complained to you just as much. that’s why I thought you wouldn’t call back anymore. But you still did… Ah that really makes me happy!”_

Taeil felt his heart skip a beat at the words of this Johnny. He tried to dig deep in his memories. He could hear the fireworks in his mind, but the rest was blurry. A soft tingle appeared on his lips for a moment and he blinked a few times, touching his bottom lip with his index finger unconsciously.

“This might sound like a really weird question.” Taeil started and he readied himself for saying it, “B-but did we kiss?”

Another laugh. _“Yeah we did. I’m quite hurt you don’t remember though, you seemed to enjoy it yesterday.”_

They kissed.

He kissed with this stranger.

Then Johnny added, unaware of Taeil’s inner battle, _“I was actually going there to see the fireworks, but I ended up seeing not a lot of it. Sorry for leaving you so suddenly.”_

And that’s what made Taeil remember.

\--

  _It was a quarter to twelve and soon the countdown to the new year would start. Sicheng was really eager to see the fireworks outside and Taeil had promised to go watch with him. He actually wanted to see it as well. Fireworks always had something magical about them and he loved watching it ever since he was a child._

_“Hyung let’s go outside, it will be too crowded soon.”_

_But then Taeil remembered he left his phone in the pocket of his jacket in the wardrobe. He really wanted to make pictures of tonight…_

_“Why don’t you go outside already, I’m going to get my phone.”_

_“Okay.” Sicheng said and he walked away. Taeil immediately headed to the wardrobe and he was pretty relieved that, when he went through his pocket, his hands found his phone easily._

_He looked at the time and it was already seven minutes to midnight. Quickly he made his way to the opened door of the club through the stream of people. Apparently everyone wanted to watch the fireworks with their loved ones. Taeil let out a sigh. he would never find Sicheng in this crowd._

_The stream forced him to walk along and when he was almost outside, he tripped over the step that separated the door and the pavement._

_He closed his eyes, thinking about the embarrassment of falling._

_That was until a hand grabbed his upper arm and pulled him upright strongly. Before he could see who helped him, the guy pulled him along and eventually out of the mass of people. Taeil took a deep breath before looking up._

_And looking up a little more._

_Because his eyes met the face of a very tall (and handsome) guy who was looking at him worriedly, but friendly._

_“You okay?” the stranger asked and Taeil nodded._

_“Ah yes, Thank you.” He just said and bowed to the guy._

_“You’re quite welcome.” Then he stretched out his hand to him, “I’m Johnny by the way.” Taeil shook the hand. “Taeil.”_

_“Well Taeil, have a nice night, I’m sure you were looking for your friends.”_

_Taeil didn’t know why but he shook his head. “Not really. They all brought their partners or boyfriends whatever you want to call it. I’m happy to just see the fireworks.”_

_“That doesn’t sound really fun though?” Johnny said, “So why don’t you have girlfriend?”_

_Taeil shot him a small smile, “I don’t think a girlfriend would be something for me.”_

_“You gay?”_

_And Taeil had to laugh at the direct and surprised question._

_“You look really nice when you laugh.”_

_Oh? Taeil stopped laughing and looked at the tall man, blinking at the stranger dumbly. When he looked a little better at him, Taeil thought he looked just like a model with his black hair shaved on one side and stylishly brushed to the other side. He had full lips and long and thin legs as well… very long legs._

_“I- thank you.”_

_Johnny seemed to think for a moment and then he looked at his phone. “two minutes left…” he mumbled to himself. then he turned to Taeil again._

_“Listen Taeil, My best friends are nowhere to be seen and I actually have the same problem as you have… On top of that you look absolutely stunning and cute… what do you say? Want to watch the fireworks with me instead of on your own?” Then he became a bit nervous, “If you don’t want to that’s –“_

_But Taeil held up his hand. then he smiled at the stranger shyly. “I’d like that, Johnny.”_

_And so one minute and fifty seconds later the countdown started. Taeil couldn’t resist looking at the taller male and jumped when the other was looking straight in his eyes. They counted like that, not losing eye contact. Taeil could barely continue counting when Johnny’s face seemed to come closer to his._

_“Three.”_

_Taeil gulped. What was he doing? He was a rational human being right?_

_“Two.”_

_Their faces came closer and did he feel a hand on his hip?_

_“One.”_

_It was almost new year, but he didn't seem to care when Johnny was staring in his eyes so deeply that he felt like drowning._

_“Happy New Year.” Johnny whispered to him and yes a hand was definitely on his hip. No make that two. Oh god, Taeil thought, this is so wrong._

_“Happy new year.” He said back. And yes it was wrong, terribly so… But still Taeil grabbed the other by his collar and pulled him down to press their lips together. And everything seemed to slow down when their mouths connected. A warm feeling spread through his body and he was sure it wasn’t the alcohol. Johnny hands were hot on his sides and the cold weather didn’t even bother him._

_He heard cheers around him and the loud bangs of the fireworks, but his attention was solely on the kiss. Especially when Johnny licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to let the other’s tongue enter._

_It had been a long time since Taeil had kissed with someone like that._

_When Johnny drew back after a while, they were both panting. And Just when he wanted to lean in again for what Taeil guessed would be another kiss, Johnny got a message on his phone. He sighed heavily and let go of Taeil to check it. His face contorted in a frown._

_“E-Everything alright?” Taeil asked and to his horror his voice sounded a bit high pitched._

_“Actually not really… I really need to go. My sister is making a drama over my dog having a heart attack, which I’m sure is not the case. But she wants me to come over immediately..”_

_Taeil smiled at him amusingly. A dog? “Well I’ve got a cat at home so I think I can relate in a way.”_

_“But I really want to see you again, Taeil!” Johnny suddenly said while his hand brushed the side of his face, “Iike really. I’m usually not like this I promise, but you- you just pulled me in like that.”_

_Taeil opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out._

_Then Johnny grabbed his arm and took a marker from the inside pocket of his jacket. Carefully he wrote his number on his arm._

_\--_

“Oh my god we kissed.” Taeil said in shock, a blush fully on his cheeks at the memory

 _“We sure did.”_ Johnny said happily. Then his voice turned more serious, _“I don’t know if you’re interested…but perhaps, do you want to have coffee with me sometime? Like maybe tomorrow?”_

Taeil felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest. Was he asking him out on a date? He thought for a moment, remembering the way the other’s lips had felt against his and how attracted he was to this model like guy. He would be the biggest idiot in the universe if he would let the chance slip.

“I think I’ll take your offer.” Taeil eventually said.

_“Ah really! God you have no idea how fast my heart is beating right now. Thank you. Get some sleep and drink a lot of water. Then I’ll see you tomorrow at Starbucks around one pm._

“Y-yes okay. see you tomorrow then!”

And then in his panic Taeil pressed the red button before saying anything else. Well… the conversation was over anyway, wasn’t it? He couldn’t help put let out an incredulous laugh as he leaned on the kitchen counter for support. He hid his mouth behind a hand to hide his wide smile that stretched across his face.

He was going on a date.

Ninja rubbed her head against his legs affectionately as if she knew he was happy.

Maybe… maybe the party hadn’t been such a bad idea, Taeil admitted. And who knew, maybe this Johnny was the guy he was waiting for all along.

 

* * *

Update: He was.

**Author's Note:**

> ah I honestly loved writing this soooo much. I live for JohnIl, their height difference is no jokeXD and Taeil is such a cute and awkward man, please protect him.  
> Sorry for this mess of a fanfic, but I still hope you enjoyed it and if you did (or didn’t), please leave a comment<3
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> ~honEy D


End file.
